First Date of Our Lives
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: This has been a Valentine Special Edition of Twin Reign! Oturan and Vegeta starts their performance at a restaurant called the Opera House! In otherwords, Oturan cheers up a loner who knew much about her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of Stay. In otherwords, please enjoy this special Valentine story! -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: This has been a Valentine Special Edition of Twin Reign! Oturan and Vegeta starts their performance at a restaurant called the Opera House! In otherwords, Oturan cheers up a loner who knew much about her.

Rated: T

Genres: Romance, Humor

First Date of Our Lives

 **Early evening at Oturan's house...**

Vegeta was sitting down on the couch wearing a red suit, light pink dress shirt that buttoned down to his bare chest, and brown leather shoes.

" _(Urgh, why do I had to wear this ridiculous suit?)"_ Vegeta growled.

"Oturan, what took you for so long?"

Oturan appeared in her red strapless revealing dress that have cleavage and shows most of her back, her right leg, red earrings, and red high heels she still had from Bulma. She has shades of pale pink eye shadows, darker mascara on her eyelashes, and maroon lips.

"Well, how do I still look in my dress?" asked Oturan, in a lower voice.

"I think you're looking sexy," Vegeta said.

"I wore this dress in my engagement party with Guy back when I was young," said Oturan.

"That was also the time when I was looking for you, and you were talking to yourself about me."

"You were doing to same way," Vegeta said.

"I was thinking you would take me to the Opera House," said Oturan.

"I heard the place is beautiful and interesting for you."

"You think opera is your thing?" Vegeta shouted.

"They are pathetic fat idiot who piss me off that they even sound so high that they can break a thousand of windows!"

Oturan slapped Vegeta in the face. "Shut your mouth! That's not what I meant!" shouted Oturan.

"What the hell is so interested about that place?" Vegeta asked.

"The only thing I like about the opera house…" said Oturan, in a soft voice as she grins.

She starts shouting angrily. "...is the artwork they work their asses off for decades!"

Vegeta paused.

"Did you say artwork?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, Vegeta," said Oturan. "What do you like about the artwork?"

"Hmm, I definitely like the Thinker," Vegeta said. "The artwork really describes you like a model."

"How does the Thinker described about me?" asked Oturan.

"You think a lot while you were almost naked," Vegeta said.

Oturan sat down on the chair from the bedroom as her right elbow was on her right knee as she starts pretending to think.

"Like this?" asked Oturan.

Vegeta starts laughing. "Exactly!" Vegeta laughed.

"Oh, no, this is how I look like as the Thinker," said Oturan, in sarcastic.

Oturan moves her head up as she pretend to think.

Oturan and Vegeta starts laughing.

"I'm joking, I'm just joking!" Vegeta laughed.

He quickly stop laughing. "One question, is the opera house is actually the Opera House?"

"No, siree, it's an adult restaurant and lounge at the North City!" said Oturan.

"I'll be performing my cover of Stay. You want to duel with me?"

"You expecting me to sing in front of people?!" Vegeta shouted in a stubborn voice.

"You're the one who told me one of your secrets when you sing Bingo on Bulma's birthday," laughed Oturan.

"I'll let you touch my boobs if you will join me on stage."

"Where's the copy of the lyrics, Oturan?" Vegeta asked.

Oturan gives a copy of the paper that has the lyrics of Stay.

"You'll sing the second part of Stay," said Oturan, pointing at some words that are arrange in many lines.

"It's like, 'It's not much of a life you're living…it's not just something you take, it's given…'" she sings.

"...it's the same pitch a mine...can you sing a bit higher?" she spoked in a normal voice.

"I guess I'm just doing it for the whole crew," Vegeta barked.

"It's not much of a life you're living…" Vegeta was trying to sing a in a tiny bit higher pitch than normal.

"..…it's not just something you take, it's given…"

"Hahaha, I think you got the hang of it," laughed Oturan.

"I secretly learn how to sing back home," Vegeta said, in a normal, spoken voice.

"...ever since my father sings me a song every night."

"Your father sings you a song before I exist?" asked Oturan.

"Yes, he was one of the good singers at Vegeta," Vegeta said.

"What I think about the lyrics you told me to sing was actually true."

"What was true about what I said that you sang?" asked Oturan.

"My life is strange and unusual when my father takes me away," Vegeta said, in a serious voice.

"Whenever I lefted him…"

Vegeta stares at Oturan while smirking. "...I feel like singing you a memorial thoughts."

Oturan turns surprised as she puts her right hand on her chest.

"My raising heart...I really hate to say this, Vegeta," gasped Oturan. "...but...but…"

"Oturan, what's happening to you?" Vegeta asked. Oturan quickly hugged Vegeta.

"That was beautiful of what you said to me," said Oturan, in a soft voice.

She let go of Vegeta, and raises her voice. "No one ever in my entire life spoke me an...an imagery! No wonder you would be my true love!

You've been hiding your feelings inside your mind this whole time, and now, it's revealed!

It was you who loves me. You finally found me as a mate!" She starts laughing.

Vegeta touches Oturan's hair. "Oturan, I can't stand and help, but fall into your soul," Vegeta said.

Oturan sighed tiredly, "Okay, I think that's enough of the drama for now…"

"Damn it! I'm not even done yet!" Vegeta shouted in a stubborn voice.

Oturan touches her black short spiky hair. "Well, I could go for one more from you," sighed Oturan.

"Don't talk too-"

"Does your lipstick melt into my lips?" Vegeta asked, raising his voice.

"No, of course not," said Oturan. "It sitcks my lips, Veg-"

"Oh, shut up, already," Vegeta barked.

Vegeta kissed Oturan in the lips. They started moaning passionately.

 **One hour later, at the Opera House...**

Some of the Z-fighters comes for a friendly chat, but most of all, couples are dating.

Every since Bulma breaks up with Vegeta, Bulma went out on her date with Gerry Denielle, her new brown-haired boyfriend.

Gerry has the same attitude as Yamcha, but he is more French-like.

"Gerry, honey, I knew this is a good place to date since there is so many couples out in Le Brioche restaurant," sighed Bulma.

"I heard one of your younger friend perform here," Gerry said, in an American accent.

"Who?" asked Bulma. "I can't seem to pronounce her name, and it starts with an O and ended with an N," Gerry said.

"Wait, you mean Oturan?" asked Bulma. "Yes! I love her personality!" Gerry exclaimed.

Gerry grabs Bulma's hand."But more than that, I love your workout."

"Thanks, Gerry, I know you appreciate me," giggled Bulma.

 **Backstage of Opera House**

Oturan and Vegeta appeared. "Hey, manager!" Oturan called.

The stage manager appeared. "Oh, Oturan, who's the man?" he asked.

"Meet Vegeta," said Oturan. "He's my boyfriend."

Vegeta stare at the stage manager in an anger way.

"Don't try to harrass Oturan, got it?" Vegeta barked, pointing at the stage manager.

Oturan stares at the stage manager. "He can be a total bother to you, but I prove him that he is handsome," chuckled Oturan.

"So, what are you performing today?" The stage manager asked.

"Both Vegeta and I are performing the cover Stay, just for one night," said Oturan.

"I heard that's a good song for a Valentine night," the stage manager said.

"Go right ahead."

Oturan and Vegeta went to a stage with a piano.

"Hey, it's Oturan and Vegeta!" exclaimed Krillin.

Oturan stares at everyone in the audience.

"Hello, everyone," Oturan greeted, in a calm voice.

"Vegeta and I will perform you a song called Stay."

"Vegeta? He's singing with that chick?" asked Yamcha, tittering.

"Just applause, honey," Yamcha's girlfriend said.

Everyone applauded.

Oturan sat down next to the piano and starts playing the piano on stage in front of the audience. Vegeta stand next to the piano.

"All along it was a fever…" sings Oturan.

Oturan stares at Vegeta. "...a cold sweat, hot headed believer…

...I threw my hands in the air, I said, 'show me something…'

"I did not know that Oturan plays the piano, what's dad doing on stage?" Trunks exclaimed.

"...he said, 'If you dare come a little closer…'" sings Oturan, grinning.

Oturan stare away at Vegeta. "...round and around and around and around we go…

...ohh, now tell me, now tell me, now tell me now you know...

Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move…

...makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way...I want you to stay…"

" _(You got this, Vegeta, raise your voice like you did in rehearsal…)"_ Vegeta thoughts. Vegeta stand in front of Oturan.

He sings in the same pitch as Oturan as he sat next to Oturan, "It's not much of a life you're living…"

"Did Vegeta plan to sing with Oturan?" Gohan asked, in confusion.

"...it's not just something you take, it's given…" Vegeta sings.

Bulma just came out of the restroom. "Vegeta?" exclaimed Bulma.

"Round and around, and around, and around we go…" Vegeta sings.

"...ohh, now tell me, now tell me, now tell me, now you know…"

"Is this how Vegeta feels when he's Oturan's future mate?" exclaimed Yamcha.

"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move…" Vegeta sings.

…makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way...I want you to stay…"

Vegeta touched Oturan to massage her shoulder a bit. "Ooh…" harmonized Oturan. "...the reason I hold on…" Vegeta joins Oturan.

Vegeta let go of her shoulders. "Ooh…" she harmonized. Vegeta touches his chest and stares at Oturan. "...'cause I need this hole gone…" they sings.

Both Oturan and Vegeta stares at each other. "Funny, you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving…

...'cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving…"

Vegeta sat next to Oturan.

"Not really sure how to feel about it…" sings Oturan. "...something in the way you move...

"...makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way…" Vegeta joins Oturan.

"...I want you to stay…" only Oturan sings.

"Stay…" Vegeta joins Oturan. "I want you to stay…" Oturan harmonized the finale.

Everyone applauded.

Oturan starts standing in front of the stage with Vegeta, and bow her head down, and then touches Vegeta. "Bow your head down," she whispered.

Vegeta stares at everyone in the audience. He actually stare directly at Bulma.

" _(Bulma…)"_ Vegeta thoughts. He quickly bow his head down.

Oturan grabs Vegeta's arm with both hands.

"Everyone, Vegeta's who is thankful for coming here to perform with me on early Valentine Day," said Oturan.

"I've been auditioning here at Opera House 5 years ago. For this late 5th anniversary, the drinks are on me for the rest of the night!"

Everyone cheers.

Oturan suddenly saw a black man alone in the counter of the bar.

"I'm glad that's over," Vegeta sighed.

"Vegeta, I'm going to talk to that guy in the brown leather suit," said Oturan.

"Go drink some beer while you're at it."

"I always wonder how you got the job here since you were gone," Vegeta said, in his normal gruffly voice.

Oturan sat in the table where the black man sat near the counter of the bar. "What's with you, loner?" asked Oturan.

"My wife is on pressure," the black man said, looking down.

"Who's your wife?" asked Oturan.

"Roleene," he said. "She works hard trying to make me love her so much."

He exclaimed and stares at Oturan. "Huh? I remember you! You're the sexiest woman I was harassing you long time ago!"

"What's that?" asked Oturan.

"Sorry about that, lady, it's rude to not know that I did not stated my name," the man said.

Vegeta appeared behind Oturan and the man. "What the blaze is going on here?" asked Vegeta.

He glared at the man in the brown leather suit. "Are you harassing Oturan again?"

"No, sir, of course not!" the man shouted. "You're that same man who attacked me!"

"I won't had to attack you if you do not lay yourself into her boobs," said Vegeta, in a serious gruffly voice.

"Damn! Why do you had to be so cruel?" the man muttered.

He spoke in a cheerful voice. "I'm Revenue Hajack, by the way, and do you two know each other?"

"Yes, since the beginning of my life," said Oturan.

"Are you two on a date?" Revenue asked.

Oturan and Vegeta stares at each other awkwardly

"Uh...yes! That's right!" said Oturan and Vegeta, laughing in a nervous way. They touched each other.

Oturan cleared her throat. "Don't you have a real name?" Oturan asked, in her normal voice.

"My name is actually Revenue Hajack!" said Revenue. "My wife is Roleene Hajack!

You did good up on stage with your new boyfriend!"

"So, can I help you love your wife back?" Oturan asked.

"So, it's been 9 years and 6 months since we got married," said Revenue.

"My wife loves Valentine Day, so she booked me at a restaurant called the Road Lounge, and it's next to this place."

"Who knew you come here?" Oturan laughed. "I went there while I took a break from coming into this kind of lounge!"

"Listen, did I say comment?" asked Revenue. Oturan paused in confusion as Vegeta glared at Revenue.

Revenue raises his voice higher. "Just give me one advice how to love my Roleene!"

"You can do better than your wife's interests, Mr. Hajack," Oturan said.

"Go to a better restaurant or any food court where you can make love.

It can be in _Le Brioche_. Trust me, I've been there eating alone with my co-worker.

Later on, there will not be that many people around 8:00 at night."

Revenue stares at his watch. "It's 45 minutes 'til 8:00!" exclaimed Revenue.

"Thank you for the advice, lady! I had a date coming!"

He went out of Opera House.

"I knew you can finally get rid of that annoying fool by yourself," Vegeta chuckled.

Oturan stares at Vegeta. "Don't you know one of my secrets, Vegeta?" asked Oturan, in a lower voice.

"Since I know about romance, I learn how to give advice at the same time."

Oturan puts her arms around Vegeta and her left leg on his right leg. "I know you're hiding your emotional side inside yourself."

"Get off of me, Oturan!" Vegeta grunted. "Just trying to...GIVE AWAY YOUR DIGNITY!" cackled Oturan, in a yandere voice.

Her eyes turns bloody red. The restaurant turns into the world of HFIL.

"Oturan!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The yandere Oturan starts laughing cruelly as she ripped Vegeta's top, and grabs Vegeta's both wrist. "What are you doing?"

Her heels was on Vegeta's leg. He starts groaning in pain. "Argh! Stop acting like an idiot, and let go of me!"

"I DON'T THINK YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE, VEGETA, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE LOVE YOU RESIST!" laughed the yandere Oturan, evilly.

The yandere Oturan starts kissing Vegeta in the lips.

Vegeta screams in muffles as his eyes are wide opened.

" _(Stop…!)"_ Vegeta was shouting in his mind.

" _(Oturan, you're killing me!)"_

Vegeta continued muffled screaming.

 **Reality (Unknown Place)**

Vegeta woke up from a king-sized bed, and starts huffing as he touches his chest with his left hand. Bead of sweats dripped down to his chin.

He stares at Oturan, sleeping on her red dress without any earrings and shoes on. She slept sideways from the left side that most of her legs are showing.

He removed the sheets and stares at himself. He was only in his red trouser and his white socks.

" _(Where the heck am I?)"_ He stares around the place.

He stand up and opened the window. Birds tweeted as the crow cawed. He stares around the scenery outside of Oturan's house.

" _(I'm back at Oturan's place…)"_ he starts sighing as he lie down on his back.

Vegeta stand up and touches Oturan to wake her up. "Oturan, wake up."

Oturan starts grumbling, and quickly woke up.

"Good morning," yawned Oturan, stretching her arms.

Oturan grabs a matching and a cigarette to starts smoking.

Vegeta sat down on the right side of the bed.

"I just suddenly had a dream that you were out of control," Vegeta said, touching his forehead.

"You were crazy in love with me, your chocolate eyes turn bloody red, and your mind is like a yandere.

You kissed me to death, and the whole restaurant was hell."

Oturan starts chuckling. "You had a crazy mind going on after all those night!" laughed Oturan.

She starts sighing. "You suddenly sleep after 200 beers you had last night, and you would have had a hangover!

Thanks to Revenue, he comes back to the Opera House with Roleene, he grabs you back at my house.

We were chatting at the living room while you were asleep."

Vegeta starts growling as he feels his forehead.

 ***Flashbacks***

 **Opera House**

 _Vegeta was sleeping on the counter of the bar._

 _Oturan tugged Vegeta. "Vegeta!" She shouted._

" _Zzz…" snored Vegeta._

 _Oturan suddenly saw a card that had Revenue's phone number. "That's Revenue's card!" Oturan exclaimed._

 _Oturan stares at the bartender. "Bartender, do you have phone? I'm going to call Revenue!"_

 _The bartender grabs a phone and gives it to Oturan. She dial Revenue's phone number._

 _The phone starts ringing._ " _ **Hello?"**_ _asked Revenue, in voice._

" _Revenue, come back at the Opera House! I need you to hurry and bring Vegeta at my house! I'm serious!" Oturan said, in a serious voice._

" _ **What happen to your boyfriend?"**_ _asked Revenue._

" _He drinks too much beer and suddenly sleep!" Oturan shouted._

" _ **Okay, we're in the way!"**_ _said Revenue._

 ***Flashback ends***

"That stupid Opera House is giving me an distorted mind," Vegeta barked.

"Shut up! It's not your fault that you had to go and drink so much beer!" shouted Oturan, in stubborness.

She inhaled her cigarette, and then exhaled smokes.

"I've been there for five years to sing in front of thousands of people who are sobers and loners!"

She calmed herself down and starts sighing. "I even helped Revenue Hajack to make love with his wife again."

"I think one of your secrets are showing," Vegeta said.

"Since when have you been smoking?"

"When we haven't seen each other for 12 years, I started smoking cigarettes," said Oturan.

"You think the next year will be better than this year?" Vegeta asked.

"Good idea, we should be at the bar where you first take me there," said Oturan.

She grabs one of the cigarettes and give it to Vegeta.

"Take it." "Why would I want that crap?" Vegeta barked.

"You'll feel better if you take it," said Oturan.

Vegeta grabs one of her cigarettes inside the box. "Just light up the damn thing," Vegeta sighed angrily.

Oturan matches fire with the matching. Vegeta puts the cigarette on his mouth to inhaled it, and exhaled out smokes.

"How do you feel?" asked Oturan.

"Kami, I think it's not that bad," Vegeta sighed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," chuckled Oturan.

"Good thing I opened the window so we won't suffocate the terrible smell," Vegeta sighed.

"We're Saiyans, unlike humans, and we can still survive the smell of smoke," said Oturan.

"I agree more than you do, Oturan," Vegeta said.

"Let's go to the bar at the beach later then."

"Vegeta, this is the greatest Valentine morning since I'm with you," said Oturan.

"Unlike Bulma, this has been our first date like this, except yesterday," Vegeta chuckled.

They starts chuckling.

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Hi, readers! We're the user AymNaruGeta! My old ones are used to be Aym Blast! It's over 3,500 words, would have been, it's over 9,000 words.**

 **Who knew this Valentine story took me 3 days to complete it?**

 **Looks like I give you readers a special Valentine gift, a special story with my OC who was 33 years old in the entire story!**

 **This story feels like a sitcom, though.**

 **I really had to admit it, every time I type stories with Oturan, she's has a romantic side! And fast!**

 **I did not put Serene, Oturan's daughter in this story, because it has an many adult theme. She was actually at Kami's Tower during this whole story with Piccolo since all the other DBZ characters went to a restaurant called the Opera House.**

 **Can you give me a special review if I give you the greatest stories with OC?**

 **Or a shoutout in PM?**


End file.
